


Just a normal morning

by Phxntomhive



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I'm not sorry, M/M, bad attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phxntomhive/pseuds/Phxntomhive
Summary: Yuno slept at the Black Bulls' place... Noelle didn't know it.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Gauche Adlai/Grey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	Just a normal morning

Asta was, quietly, eating his breakfast, when he heard Noelle's scream from upstairs. 

"Asta! Why is Yuno sleeping in your room?!" 

She stepped in the Black Bulls' kitchen, her face bright red. 

"Like all good bottoms, I've worn out my top."

He could see Noelle's offended face turning even redder, while Vanessa busted out laughing. Gordon from his seat not too far away showed his thumb up at him, nodding.

Noelle glared at both of them for not having the reaction they were supposed to have. 

_ Was she the only one normal in the headquarter?  _

After some minutes of Noelle's standing still in her position, hoping for her squad mates to wake up and have the correct reaction to the member of another squad sleeping in their headquarters without any of them knowing, Charmy entered the room, yawning. She lazily summoned her sheep that started cooking a new free banquet for everyone. 

“Charmy, at least you! Do you know who is sleeping in Asta's room??”

Charmy glanced at said boy, before eating some ice cream. 

“Well, looking at the signs on Asta's neck I'm pretty sure the meal saving prince and him had fun last night la~”

Noelle's right eye started to flinch. 

_ Why was no one else shocked? Why was everyone so chill about it? Was she the only one that didn't know of that?  _

They all heard some noises coming from outside, soon followed by an explosion. The door was no more and Luck and Magna continued their fight inside the room. 

Noelle needed some support, _she knew_ she was in the right with her reaction. She just needed someone else to agree with her. But she knew that Luck and Magna weren't that someone, so she didn't even try to ask them… also they looked enough busy with their fight to pay attention to her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a portal opening. 

_ Finally! Finral would have agreed with her!  _

And so, Yami and Finral joined the squad in the room. 

“Disturb my dump time again, and I will kill both of you on the spot. Tell this to your boyfriend too.” spoke Yami while grabbing Asta by the head. He complained a little, more because he was used to do it rather than actual pain, before being freed so that he could return to his breakfast. _He needed to restore his energy._

Finral watched the scene with a questioning look and Noelle finally dared to hope of having found an ally. 

“Oh! So it was you two last night. I thought the noises was coming from Gauche's room. I can finally get my win prize for my bet with Langris! See you later!”

Her hopes were crushed while Finral created another portal and left to the Golden Dawn headquarters. 

“The chibi can't fucking sit straight, it's not hard to guess what they did last night princess. Don't they teach you about these stuff at your royal castle?” 

Noelle didn't even bother to answer Zora, she decided to express her anger with the Sea Dragon's Roar, adding another hole next to the one that now replaced their door. 

“My.... Dooooor.... My.... Hoooouse... ”

Henry walked to the first free chair he founded, moving his eyes from one hole into the wall to the other. He sighed, giving up on repairing the damage, since Magna and Luck were still fighting, repairing it now was useless. 

“Henry! Tell Asta something! Yuno is sound asleep in Asta's room. They did... They did things! I'm royalty I can't see certain things first in the morning!”

“Yeah... Asta... Caaan you... Be quiiiiiter... Next tiiiime? I waaaaas... Right undeeer... Your roooooom.”

Hearing those words, Noelle's face turned, once more, red, both in anger and embarrassment. 

_ Why was everyone so comfortable with that?!  _

“W-w-w-w-w-wha?”

Her mood lightened a little at Grey's reaction. She didn't notice her arrival but finally someone was freaking out about it too! 

“I-I don't really mind... But p-please don't say it w-while I am here” 

_ Tu quoque Grey? I believed in you!  _

While Noelle watched Grey's face turning redder as time passed by, Gauche appeared behind her. 

“Good. Fuck him and not Marie. And you stop overreacting, we did much worst.” spoke him while giving Grey some pats on her head, causing her to return to the form she used to have when Noelle first joined the Black Bulls. 

Gauche then went to eat his breakfast, staring at one of his photos of Marie, almost sitting on Secré, who was in her bird form.

“Nero? When did you arrive? Why weren't you here?” asked Asta, actually speaking for the first time since the beginning of Noelle's drama. 

“ _Why do you think I left?_ I wasn't interested in observing your activities so I went to sleep on a tree.”

Her words followed by Asta's silent nodding. 

At that point, Noelle accepted the truth. She was officially the last one to discover about them. Thankfully she moved on from her crush on the boy some months ago… 

She was just bitter no one told her about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for this bad attempt at commedy lolol. This is all because of a meme I saw on instagram, and I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I hope I made you smile at least a little.
> 
> Now I will go hide, bye.


End file.
